mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Exploits
Exploits are glitches, hacks and cheats used in Mech Mice Tactics and Mech Mice Academy. Using any of the following exploits may result in a ban. Use at your own risk. Developer Hacks Developer Hacks are mini 'hacks' that the official Mech Mice team used to test the game. These hacks were supposed to be inaccessible after the official Mech Mice Tactics release, though they can still be used. Camera Controls All Beta Testers had full access to the camera controls. To turn on and off these controls, press the ‘C’ key on your keyboard. Once the controls are activated, use the ‘W’, ‘A’, ‘S’, ‘D’ keys and your mouse to move the camera around. To reset the camera controls, simply press the ‘C’ key again. This feature is still available in Adventure Mode as "Movie Mode". Speed Controls The ability to play Mech Mice Tactics in fast and slow motion. One could use fast motion to speed up the playing process and slow motion. Press ‘S’ to activate fast motion and ‘S’ again to activate slow motion. Only fast motion is still usable. Riderless Mech A glitch that only happened in Adventure Mode. If the player picked up three units in a mission where one of your units is beyond your control at start (e.g. The Early Bird), and one of these units was a Mech, chances were that the Mech would be the unit beyond control, and would become a functional riderless Mech after regaining it. This trick was useful for having two Mechs, or a Mech while having two other units by foot. This glitch is now patched. Extra Unit In The Beginning and other missions, during Adventure Mode you can obtain Flank as a fourth Unit even if you already have Flank on your Squad. This because in some Missions, you are given a unit later on in the game. This applies to many other levels as well. Invincible Unit When directly to the left of the Healing Flower (you must first destroy the crate containing it) in Algernon's Laboratory, the character there will be invincible to all of FrankenBug's attacks. Mech Death There is a glitch where one exits the Mech and automatically brings up the defeat screen while in Adventure Mode. Mech Mice Academy *Some users have the game crash and not respond after clicking the login button. This is common among laptops. *Some users experience the game randomly crash while playing. *The menu may bug out when you first join a game, resulting in a mutated Heavy/Engineer glitch. *Players may experience no point gain after knocking out another enemy player. *A message which appears during gameplay, saying for example "Mouse1 has picked up the Blue flag" will sometimes stay for the whole game, and other messages that should appear will not. Only some players experience this. *If you get out of the Skirmish map with the Engineer, you can see two Spy Bugs spying on the area (which was blocked by after a map update). They remain passive and do not affect the gameplay. Three more bugs can be spotted if you shoot at the cactus at the other end of the stream. *Shortly after the Engineer Unit was made a playable class, one could double jump over the stream and reach external areas of the map. Even though this didn't bring any advantages to the player, an update patched the glitch, as going outside the map boundaries now automatically hits you. Even before this update, Commander Units could jump atop a Lava Box and shoot at it simultaneously and reach outside of the map and restricted areas as well. The Commander and Engineer exploit is now patched. *Customization would not save for the home screen in the downloaded version of Mech Mice Academy. *The Treasure Token symbol does not appear beside Hyper Hippo Productions employees in the downloaded version. Category:Mech Mice Beta Category:Achievement Pages Category:Miscellaneous